Cascading Clues
by Justagirlwithwords
Summary: Gold, and rusted, it had definitely seen better days. It seemed valuable, but it didn't seem like it should be by itself. Her hands soon caught a hold of a diary. Countless pages, long gone. There must have been less than 10 pages in the worn out book. The spine was damaged, and the ink was faded. Yet the importance of the object seemed to show almost automatically.
1. Prologue

The scorching heat didn't help when trekking through the suppressing sands of Egypt. The sand was roasted, sizzling due to the sun's radiant rays. The water held in a canteen was gulped down ferociously. As the expedition group was led, groups dispersed along the way, knowing one trail was open for exploring today. There was no fear of abandonment or getting lost. The guide had told the campers the area of which would be the preferred spot for the day. Groups of 4s and 5s split up, scouring for a good, shady spot to dig. For the married couple, they just needed each other, working as lab partners a long with being frequent excursionists, this pair knew what they were doing. Their inquisitive minds, and their curious attitude established them as the lead scientists of Symmetry, a lab incorporation. Envious eyes followed their every move, some envied their brains, others their relationship, and few over their positions. Such things were trivial compared to the considerable discoveries made everyday. As the group was wrapping up for the day, the pair didn't seem satisfied with their work. They continued working long after the troop headed back.

"Nina, look I think I found something." He pointed to the neck piece. Gold, and rusted, it had definitely seen better days. It seemed valuable, but it didn't seem like it should be by itself. Nina dug deeper, rummaging her hands through every layer of sand. The pesky sand was all over her, and her husband, but she didn't seem to mind. It was a normal thing by then. Her hands soon caught a hold of a diary. Countless pages, long gone. There must have been less than 10 pages in the worn out book. The spine was damaged, and the ink was faded. Yet the importance of the object seemed to show automatically, not for once did Nina even consider leaving the journal there. Her and her husband trekked back to their private tent, unnoticed when they slipped past.

"Our last day, and we found something!" Nina whispered in sheer excitement. She knew for a fact, as did her husband, that they couldn't no matter what tell anyone of the artifact. They had to research it, soon at that.

"Fabian, I think this deserves a reward." Nina spoke, her voice melodious than ever. They kissed like it was their first one ever. They packed the artifact, wrapping it in clothes, to protect it and themselves (just in case anyone dared to open their luggage). Nina slipped the diary into her purse, knowing it would get rattled around in the suitcase and the backpack. That night, their slumber was peaceful, the best it had been in days. Tomorrow taking the plane back to London was all that could be thought about, as their dreams slowly faded their consciousness away.

—

The next morning was busy and bustling. The group were packing their belongings ready to head back to London, where some would stay and some would have to catch yet another plane. Nina's giddy behavior, and cheerful smile was contagious; everyone soon found themselves smiling and reminiscing the past few days. The plane ride was anything but fun, but the constant reminder of what they had found kept Nina and Fabian content the whole way through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~—-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the airport, they headed straight to their home, a comfy 2 story house that they purchased after the wedding, which truly did feel like a home. Fabian didn't even have time to fully open the door, before he saw a flash of color pass him inside. He shook his head at his wife's excitement. As Fabian's 2nd major was architecture, with electronics, he dabbled a bit in building devices which helped both him and his wife. One of his most successful ones was a device that scanned lab samples, artifacts, etc and researching the substance/item. It was very helpful, and was definitely something he was proud of. After showering, and changing into some fresh clothes, the pair headed to their private study, filled with clippings of research, thesis', lab reports, and more. Fabian quickly called Symmetry letting the staff he wouldn't return until tomorrow, explaining the tired condition both him and his wife were in due to the recent trip. It wasn't a totally lie. They were tired, thats for sure, but they were preoccupied with other matters. Fabian sat down in his seat, Nina beside him. She opened up a fresh notebook, with a brand new pen, ready to note down anything needed.

This mysterious artifact posed as a real enigma, as no previous data seemed to be reachable. She hadn't even had time to sift through the diary to look for legible notes. Fabian's device starting scanning the artifact, and Nina simply shouted an "I'm gonna start dinner. Holler when it's done scanning." Her american accent, perfectly untouched even though she had lived abroad for 6 years. True, some words were slowly catching on to the british accent, but they were british terms to begin with, so she couldn't argue with that. Fabian smiled at his wife's need to multitask. The device beeped, signaling the scanning was over, and the reading on the computer screen was one Fabian couldn't decipher. Sure he understood what it said, he didn't know why it would say it though.

"You know I worry when your eyes frown like that. Sure you're concentrating, but a bit too hard don't you think?" Nina chuckled from the doorway. She had pulled him from his trance.

"Nina, don't you find it a bit odd that this pops up after scanning it?" He asked, completely baffled by the information displayed.

"Maybe we should scan it again?" Nina tried, hoping their efforts of finding the artifact wouldn't go in vain. "Here I'll do it. You did it last time. Maybe the second time's the charm?" She offered, changing the famous 'third times the charm' to second. As it scanned once more, Nina went to go check on the Fettucini pasta boiling on the stove. To cook the pasta would take over 20 minutes, so she knew she had time.

"Nina, it says the exact same thing!" Fabian exclaimed from the study room.

Nina scurried back, and took out her notebook, clearly intrigued by what was being displayed on the screen.

"Fabian why don't you look at the diary, its upstairs on the vanity table. I'll finish dinner." Nina suggested. Fabian nodded and headed upstairs. After Nina finished making her famous pasta, along with the fresh garlic bread, she heard Fabian call her to the room. She convinced him to have dinner first, so he would be re-energized. After the quick but delicious dinner, they headed back, to read what Fabian was so frantic about.

"Look, it reads_ Follow where it takes you. It is your only clue. Don't look for help elsewhere. Just assemble the group._"

"And all it says in the end is a few faded initials. We really need to find out who this person is. And other than that, the rest are just a few frantic drawings and scribbled notes. That's all that survived the disaster of time."

"Fabian, honey, calm down. This looks like some real interesting stuff. We've gotta look into it. I say we take the adventure, and see where it takes us." Nina, always the optimist.

"It says follow where it takes you. And looks like its taking us to a very specific destination. Lets pack the artifact, the diary, and our laptops plus the scanner. After we get our other necessities, we can catch a train and head out tomorrow morning. I'll call the lab and let them know we'll be out of town for a few days. Okay?" Fabian listened carefully, fully knowing that whatever his wife was saying was completely true. They had found the neck piece and the diary. It was their duty to follow it. This was gonna be one heck of a trip. He followed after Nina, packing all their clothes, and all the other stuff they absolutely needed. He booked some train tickets online for the morning and he knew that his gut feeling was to be completely ignored.

_2260 Worthington Boulevard in Liverpool, England_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~—-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was that first chapter? This is AU for those of you who weren't sure. Does this sound enticing and inviting? I hope so! Its definitely different than HOA: Many Years Later, but I'll give it a shot if you do:)

How do you like the Rutters? Any idea where the neck piece will take us? I hope it isn't too fast for you guys, I feel like its pretty slow, and it's not speeding up rapidly anytime soon. Comment your thoughts below! I would love to hear them!

Gonna start the future one-shot series, so send in some _specific _prompts please! :)

With love, Justagirlwithwords


	2. Chapter 1

"Aaliyah, you do realize that is beyond creepy."

"Eli, you do realize that is beyond annoying." I mocked. Ugh he gets on my nerves.

"You are so lucky they won't be in for a few days. Otherwise, you would have gotten in big trouble with your object of infatuation's wife. How can you like OUR BOSS Fabian?"

"He's just so perfect. I want him to be mine."

"Like I said beyond creepy. You already have a picture of him, isn't that enough? I mean you stalked him on Facebook for that one.. Stop acting like a stalker. You can't ruin a happy marriage." He reprimanded like normal.

"Elliot Kade, stay in your limits. You are an Assistant Laboratory Manager. Just an ALM. So go away." I snapped. Why did he care? I was just unfortunate to fall in love with my married boss. I had to ruin it for them. It was only fair. I deserved his love. Not her. Why do you think I'm still her pesky little assistant. I need to be on the inside, NOT the outskirts. UGH LIFE WAS SO HARD. AND I WAS ONLY 23.

_**?**__**—**__**-**_

"Hello, this is the London Bureau of History & Science. How may I help you?"

"Please transfer me too Mr. Rene Zeldman. I need to speak with him urgently."

"I must ask for what? It's protocol."

"Just tell him, secrets that have been hidden are slowly being uncovered. He should get the message. Tell him to call me at 208-647-0192."

_**Eli**__**—**__**-**_

Something is always off about those Rutters. And it's time to find what it is. I'm done being ALM. It's time for me to get promoted.

_**Nina**__**—**__**-**_

The train ride to Liverpool wasn't as bad as expected. Still, I hate traveling. Well the physical traveling in planes, trains, cars, buses, you name it. Its the exploring that matters to me.

Once we got to to Liverpool, we rented a car, and checked in to a hotel. After freshening up a bit, we headed to the address. Artifact and Diary safely tucked in my purse. At this point we weren't sure what the aforementioned artifact truly was. We called it a neck piece, because if worn like a necklace, then it hung down like one of these really long chains. It could have been an artifact where you hold like a torch (the american definition, not a flashlight).

"Fabian, there it is. 2260 Worthington Boulevard." 

_**Resident**__**—**__**-**_

"Take the fabric samples to the Atelier. It's a simple task, I really hope you can accomplish it. Goodbye Sophie."

_The phone ringed once again_

"Yes, Amber Millington of A.M Fashion speaking." Another problem.

"Why do I hire you all of you, when you are completely incompetent. Fix the problem, or consider this your last call with me." I scolded. These incompetent fools. They think they can make it in the fashion world. No Pain No Gain. They don't seem able to grasp the concept. Calm Amber Calm. Stress gives early wrinkles. Remember WWVBD. Deep Breaths and I'm Calm.

_Ding, the doorbell sounded. _

"Hi, this is Amber Millington."

"Are you the lady of the house. Meaning is this-"

"Yes, this is my house." I cut off the british brunette.

"Wait a minute, you guys MUST be reporters. I see it in your eyes. Come in come in! You are here to write about by new line Precious. Right?"

"What? N-" The dirty blonde elbowed him in the ribs.

_**Fabian**__**—**__**-**_

Nina elbowed me. I didn't want to give here a confused look, so luckily I thought fast and recovered.

"N-Nina and I are here to interview you." I stuttered, but at least I managed to NOT blow our cover. I

"Yes, I am in Nina, and this is Fabian. Lets sit down?" Nina suggested.

"Okay! Its a high end polka dot centered line, along with a few other patterns which are showed only to a minimum extent. I named it Precious, because of my dalmatian Precious. So the polka dot inspiration came from her. Anything else?"

"Y-yes. We have enough for n-now. WE actually have to talk to you about something else." I stuttered once more, taken back by the bubbly personality overload.

_**Amber**__**—**__**-**_

I sensed something else was going on, but decided to shrug it off. I already have enough stress. Remember NO WRINKLES.

"Okay…what's up you two? Is it relationship advice? I mean surely you heard about my status as Relationship Guru." Jumping to conclusions, my forte. Straightforward is always the best.

"What? No!" Nina replied immediately.

"Okay, then what else could you be talking about?" I asked.

"Mysteries. How do you like them?" Fabian asked suspiciously.

"I've always like them. I've always dreamed to be apart of some mystery solving group!" I answered oblivious.

"If we told you about an artifact that when scanned by both of us, showed us your address leading us here to you. The only instructions saying to follow what the artifact says and assemble a group what would you say?" Nina explained, curious as to what I would answer.

"I would say, tell me more, I want to be apart of a mystery and I know we are gonna be the best of friends!" I exclaimed. Nina and I giggled.

"Okay, Nina why don't we get to know each other and she catch me up on the mystery thing, while you Fabian go get some take out. Okay bye now!" I shoved him out the door. Nina rolled her eyes and chuckled. She told me about her and Fabian, how they met in college, and have been married for about a year now. Approximately. And that they were both the owners and head scientist of Symmetry, the lab they "owned" but didn't. Then the rest of the time, we spoke about the artifact and how she found it in Egypt. Eventually Fabian returned with some thai and chinese food. Variety is key.

"Wait. I've got it!"

"What amber? Something about the artifact?" Fabian asked eagerly.

"Noo.. about you and Nina. Your couple name! Like brangelina. Yours is Fabina! Isn't it perfect. I know I know I'm a genius." I stated proudly.

Fabian and Nina both looked down and were all shy.

"Back to the mystery..when Fabian and I both scanned it, it came up with your address. So if we set up the machine here and scan it, maybe we'll get the next address or clue." Nina suggested.

"We can set it up down here or upstairs in my studio." 

"Where is the wifi connection stronger?"

I thought about it, when Fabian started shaking his head.

"Where is the wifi device?" I rolled my eyes when Fabian dumbed it down. I pointed to the corner in the living room.

"Here I guess!" Nina intervened. Fabian got out his laptop and this scanner machine thingy.

"Fabian..can I bedazzle it?" Fabian rolled his eyes and dodged the question. I'll just do that later.

_**Nina**__**—**__**- **_

"Okay, I'll scan it!" I volunteered, hoping to get our next clue ASAP.

"All set up Fabian?"

"Yep, we are ready to go!"

"Okay, here i go." The device scanned at the normal pace, torturing us, forcing us to be patient. Patience was not a strong suit of mine.

"What? No no no, this can't be happening.." Fabian mumbled.

"What;s wrong?" Amber asked, intrigued.

"Its the same address. Your address Amber. Yours." Fabian let out. I couldn't help but let out a gasp. What? How is that possible..We are already here!

"I read in this book once about the Egyptian god, Anubis. It was a school project. Some items were so magical that they were able to track people enough to know if the person you held the item or did anything with it, they would know what step of the path they were." Amber trailed off, mumbling about some weird prophecies and then switching to fashion.

"Amber. You're a genius!" I exclaimed, and ran up to hug her.

"I always knew I was the brains of Sibuna!" She replied proud and loud.

"Sibuna?" This time it was Fabian who spoke.

"Well, I was thinking. All mystery-solving groups have a name and a symbol. So for us it has to do with Egyptian mythology. And Anubis is a very important god. Anubis backwards is Sibuna! And when I looked at the artifact, i saw an eye. So I grabbed my bedazzled phone and looked it up. It's the eye of Horus. Therefore our symbol is one hand over the eye! How brilliant is that?" Amber babbled away.

"And you thought about all of that in 5 minutes?"" Fabian asked incredulously. Amber nodded adding a quick "I'm a fashioned designer. I have to be able to think on my feet!"

"Anyway, like Amber was saying, maybe the artifact knows. Since we found it together, when we scan it we get the first clue - your address Amber. So maybe you need to scan it and then we can see if we get the second clue. Almost like an attendance sheet. Wherever the clue leads us, that person needs to be onboard, and helping us for the next clue to come along." I summarized. Fabian nodded, hesitant but complied. Amber shrugged and scanned the object. After a few minutes of scanning, Fabian gasped. Indeed there was another address, a different, new one. And it was a Liverpool address. Yes! No more trains.

"Guys, we work as a team. It said assemble the group, so we are gonna assemble it right? RIGHT!" Amber spoke in a motivational tone.

"Sibuna?" I asked, with my right hand over my right eye.

"Sibuna."

So Sibuna has officially been formed! What did you guys think? I wanna know! Review/comment! The story is picking up, slowly but these first few chapters are setting up the story as many of you know.

Thoughts on Eli and Aaliyah? Are they going to cause some trouble with our mystery?

Any thoughts on the mysterious phone call to the London Bureau of Science and History? (IDK IF THAT IS A REAL THING)

Is the name Rene Zeldman just a coincidence? Let me know what your predictions are! I'll try and update this weekend! (already started chapter 2)

Sibuna!

-Justagirlwithwords


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! So glad to here responses on The Prophecy of the Falcon Wings and the Golden Plaque!

I don't know if you guys remember, but I used to be sibunachick7 and when i was that user, I had an instagram for edits, etc etc! I've decided to start an new account on IG for sneak peeks, teasers, edits, contests, etc etc! I think it'll be fun! SOOO

Follow me on Instagram **justagirlwithwords**

**Cascading Clues Chapter 2: Dreams **

—

The sky was dark, the roads peaceful. A goodnights sleep was all he needed after his hard day at work. He sighed and closed his eyes. She had turned her back to him. He understood why. I mean he promised to be home for dinner, and he came hours later. He didn't want her to doubt him, for the poisonous word to come in between their relationship. _Cheating. _There should be no doubt in her mind. He couldn't even imagine being in another girl's presence after meeting her. She was his life. Sappy, oh he knows. He had turned soft after their first meeting. He made a mental note to talk to her for breakfast. He hoped he wouldn't be called in for a 6:00 a.m meeting. Being a corporate executive, had it's perks, but it had it's disadvantages. The pitter patter of the recently started rain helped ease him into sleep.

"_Who are you?" _

"_Your greatest fears. Your deepest desires." That didn't help one bit._

"_Leave me alone!" I heard her voice. She was being pushed in by a cloaked figure. _

"_No! Let her go! Take me instead." I offered, sincerely. The cloaked figure continued to tie her up. _

"_It's all your fault! I'm in this mess because of you! I. Hate. You!" She shouted. Tears streaming down my face. "AHHHH!" I screamed my neck burning. What was this punishment? WHAT DID I DO? _

"Eddie! Eddie! It's just a nightmare honey!" Yacker shook me. Tears were still flowing… I hugged her and buried my face in the crook of her neck. She stroked my hair and slowly laid back. That was terrible. Absolutely terrible.

—-

_**Amber—-**_

"Neens! Fabian!" I called from downstairs.

"Neens? That's an interesting nickname." Fabian pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Just come on! We have to eat breakfast and then head to our next address. Luckily it's here in Liverpool! Chop Chop" I ordered firmly. Luckily Nina had already showered and was all ready! Fabian on the other hand…

"Fabian." I snatched the croissant from him hands. "GO have a shower and get ready! Until then, NO BREAKFAST" Nina giggled as Fabian hung his head down and walked back upstairs.

"So, Amber, can we use your house until an address takes us out of Liverpool?" 

"Of Course Neens! You guys are practically my best friends now!" I exclaimed. She nodded as she munched on a cinnamon roll.

"So, the next address…should we convince them and then bring them over?" Nina asked.

"I was thinking! If we are gonna go all Sibuna on this mystery, than lets get everyone to stay here. I've got so many rooms to spare. And its pretty empty here." I suggested.

"Are you sure ambs?"

"Of Course! It'll be so much fun! Like boarding school or something. Except no classes and grumpy teachers!"

"What did I miss?" Fabian said as he walked in, kissing Nina on the cheek.

"_Now _you can have your crossaint." I approved him of his breakfast.

"Okay, Fabian eat up! We'll explain everything else in the car. But we have places to go. People to see!" Nina's the perfect wife for him.

"Okay, Ambs are you gonna bring your notebook? Or shall I bring mine?"

"Bring yours Nina. I'll just grab mine and put it in the car just incase."

After rushing Fabian, we jumped into the car. Fabian was driving. We didn't take a driver along because this was personal.

"Okay, according to the GPS, we should be there in about 25 minutes." Nina said.

"GPS?" I asked.

"Sat-Nav. She means the Sat-Nav." Fabian explained.

"Oh yeah another weird American thing to say. No offense Nina. I mean come on soccer. Its football." I pointed out. Fabian and I laughed as Nina rolled her eyes.

—

_**Aaliyah—-**_

"Elliot Kade. To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Okay hear me out. We both have two goals, different yes, but we can both accomplish them."

"I'm listening." I stated.

"Okay, the Rutters. I want their position. And you want Fabian. Yes?"  
I nodded.

"Those Rutters are always up to something. I mean they are taking a few weeks off after their Egyptian expedition. Suspicious much?" I contemplated what he was saying. I slightly nodded.

"I've contacted the London Bureau of History and Science. They are sending over two investigators, who are going to work with us to catch these Rutters. They are going down. And I will get Symmetry!"

"What about Fabian?" I asked. He was the only reason I was even thinking about this.

"Don't worry. Once we get some clues and start following them, Fabian will be all yours." I smirked.

"Lets go meet these officers!" We shook hands, both knowing what it meant. Sure 2 different goals, but we can both accomplish them. The last thing I want to do is work with Eli, but like they say. You gotta kill 2 birds with 1 stone.

—

_**Nina—- **_

"There it is! 36790 Birmingham Trail. That's the house!" I exclaimed from the passenger's seat. The 25 minute drive, was a lot of fun. I mean we chatted the whole way, and learned more about each other. Fabian parked on the driveway, and we headed the house.

When we rang the doorbell, A dark red-head opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. We actually need to talk to you. And anyone else that may be in relation to you." I stated, politely.

"Okay, I guess. If this is any phony business know that I have the mind to call the cops." We nodded.

"Eddie! We have company apparently. Get the living room set up." We all sat in the family room.

"So who's Eddie?" Amber asked curiously.

"He's my boy-fiancé. He's my fiancé."

"Yup that's me. The darling fiancé, soon to be the perfect husband." His tone was somewhere in between cocky and narcissistic.

"Oh and I'm Patricia." The red-head introduced. Okay, great, we've got the names.

"I'm Amber, this is Nina and that's Fabian." Amber introduced, pointing when our name came up in the sentence. We sat in the family and talked about some random things, while Patricia brought us some coffee and cookies. (Or biscuits)

"So, why did you need to talk to us?" Patricia asked bluntly.

"Ever heard of Egyptian Mythology?" I asked, hoping for this to be an icebreaker.

"Yeah! My dad used to tell me stories about all the gods!" Eddie exclaimed. I noticed Patricia smile his way.

_**Patricia—-**_

Seeing Eddie get excited over something pertaining to his dad was refreshing. I smiled.

"If I told you both about a mystery that lead us to your home, would you believe us? I mean it does involve an artifact and a single clue that we found in Egypt." Fabian casually mentioned. This was absurd.

"NO!"

"Yes!" I looked at Eddie in surprise.

"Yes? Weasel are you okay?" I said putting the back of my hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine. It's just I kinda want to know where they are going with this. I mean after the freaky nightmare. Why not?" He whispered. I nodded. He was beyond upset about that dream. And he still hadn't told me about it.

"Okay! Hear us out!" Amber said excitedly, noticing us both agreeing in the end.

After learning about the artifact, and the diary, and the scanner, etc etc. You can definitely say I believed it more than before.

They set up the scanner and got out the artifact.

"Okay, we need you both to scan it. Separate of course. If the same address pops up after both of you scanned it, then we're right and you guys need to join Sibuna!" Amber explained. Sibuna? What was that? I'll get her to explain it after.

_**Eddie—- **_

They say listen to your gut feeling right? I feel like no matter what, Yacker and I have to be apart of this mystery. I scratched the back of my neck as Patricia scanned it.

"Okay done. Somebody write this address down, while Eddie scans it."

I scanned it and waited.

"Yes! It's the same address!" Nina exclaimed from across the room.

"Amber kindly offered for us to all stay at her house for the rest of the mystery. This address is farther away. It's gonna be hard to coordinate with us all living everywhere." I nodded.

"Guess we are all staying at Amber's then!" Patricia said. This is going to be…interesting.

—-

"Chief please! We need to be on this assignment." 

"Very well. Emily Grant and Rene Zeldman report to briefing room for your new assigment."

Rene had successfully convinced the Chief. Identical smirks on both their faces. Emily had no idea what she was getting into. Who knows if Mr. Kade and Ms. Besatt even fully understood.

—-

That was actually a really fun chapter to write!

Here's your food for thought:

Have YOU identified the enemy/enemies? Who could they be?

We officially have 5 Sibuna Members? Who do you think is next?

Thoughts on Eli and Aaliyah? Will be they be a pain the neck later on too?

Rene Zeldman and Emily Grant reporting for duty? Obviously they are on the 'Rutter Case' right? What do you think of them?

Yay PEDDIE IS ENGAGED! 1 married couple and 1 engaged, what else will we come across?

What did Eddie's nightmare mean? Was it the stress? OR was it something else?

What's so itchy about Eddie's neck? Does he need some ointment?

Comment your theories below!

Stay tuned and find out!

The prophecy of the falcon wings and the golden plaque was updated! Check it out if you haven't already! It's not an AU and it's an original version of Season 3!

Recognize the name Emily Grant?

Until Next Time! (Follow justagirlwithwords on instagram for some sneak peaks;)

~Justagirlwithwords


End file.
